


Snippets of An Experimental Life

by firequakes



Series: boarding school blues. [1]
Category: IU (Musician), T-Ara
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Exploring Sexuality, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-06
Updated: 2010-08-06
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firequakes/pseuds/firequakes
Summary: Jiyeon and Jieun, they do everything together.





	Snippets of An Experimental Life

**Author's Note:**

> this reads weirdly but it was asking to be written because jiyeon and iu are the most adorable things on sbs hero girls ♥

-  
  
  
Jiyeon and Jieun are roommates. They're not best friends, but they're roommates, and have been for a year and a half already, and they're are as close as two girls can get after being forced to live together for that amount of time.  
  
They do everything together.  
  
  
  
  
Jiyeon is a princess. Not literally, but sometimes, that's how Jieun sees her. A happy princess with a smile on her face, always ready to charm everybody she meets.   
  
"Hi I'm Jiyeon, I'm your new roommate," Jiyeon had said the first time they met, bouncy and happy and overflowing with laughter and giggles.  
  
"I'm Jieun," Jieun had said in turn, holding her hand out, a shy smile tugging at her lips.  
  
"Cute," Jiyeon then said, grinning. "Our names are just a few strokes apart."  
  
  
  
  
Jieun writes songs and makes acoustic arrangements of popular hits, and Jiyeon thinks she's the owner of the sweetest voice she has ever had the pleasure of hearing.  
  
"I'm jealous," Jiyeon tells her one time.  
  
"Of what?" Jieun asks, absent-mindedly plucking the strings of her guitar to the latest Wonder Girls song.  
  
"Your voice," Jiyeon answers. "It's so nice to listen to."  
  
"You don't sing badly yourself," Jieun points out.  
  
"But mine is all low and husky. It's not that nice compared to yours."  
  
"I like it," Jieun shrugs.  
  
"But yours is better," Jiyeon argues. "So now you have to sing a song."  
  
  
  
  
They take care of each other because that's what you do when you live away from home and each other is all you have. Jieun has weak upper body strength, and to be honest, lower body strength as well, so she's not exactly the most popular pick to team-up with during P.E.  
  
Jiyeon always picks her.  
  
"It's not like I'm that strong myself," she reasons.  
  
But she's actually not as frail as she looks, unlike Jieun, and she always manages to knock out the latter during games. She always has a hand ready to help Jieun up though, along with a smile, and a giggle, and a  _you'll do better next time_.  
  
  
  
  
Jieun has a crush. His name is Youngbae, and he lives down the street from the school, and sometimes they run across him when they go to town to hang out, or to church, on Sundays, when they don't choose to go home for the weekend instead.  
  
Jieun thinks he has the cutest smile, his eyes always disappearing when his mouth curves in happiness. He has a nice voice too, she thinks, after hearing him sing in church one time.  
  
Jiyeon squeals with glee when Jieun tells her about Youngbae.  
  
"He's cute," she agrees. "We should go up to him next time we see him in town so you can talk to him!"  
  
"I– I couldn't!" Jieun protests, turning pink.  
  
"It won't hurt to talk to him!" Jiyeon insists. "I'll be with you anyway!"  
  
"B-but," Jieun stammers, continually turning a deeper shade of red. "Eh, Jiyeon-ah, we don't even know when we'll see him next!"  
  
  
  
  
They run across him at a record store. Jiyeon subtly pushes Jieun towards him, and Jieun nearly loses her balance.  
  
"I'm sorry," she apologizes quickly, feeling her cheeks burning.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he smiles at her.  
  
"Uh-uhm," is all she manages afterwards. She's not even sure if she managed to smile back, or if she just winced at him.  
  
From the corner of her eye she can see Jiyeon cheering for her, as usual hardly unable to contain her giggles.  
  
"Ah, I'll see you later!" she quickly spits out at Youngbae, bowing her head a little and then making a quick exit.  
  
She grabs Jiyeon's arm and quickly leads her out the store. She is kind of shaking, and Jiyeon is kind of giggling, and,  
  
"He smiled at me!" Jieun says the same time Jiyeon exclaims, "He talked to you!"  
  
And then they're holding hands and jumping up and and down, and giggling, and they look like giddy little schoolgirls, but it's okay because that is precisely what they are.  
  
"See, that was easy," Jiyeon tells her. "You shouldn't have frozen up though! You should have maybe said something about the music he was looking at! You know all about music!"  
  
"I should have, shouldn't I?" Jieun groans, covering her face with her hands.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Jiyeon assures her, linking her arms with one of Jieun's. "There'll be a next time."  
  
  
  
  
The next time is at church a few days later, and he's the one who first smiles at her. Jiyeon nudges her towards him, and Jieun works up the courage to actually approach him.  
  
"Hi," she shyly greets him. "I told you I'd see you later, right?"  
  
He smiles back at her, and nods, and jokes awkwardly, "Guess you're a fortune teller."  
  
They chitchat about the weather for a few more minutes, but then his parents are calling him, and Jieun figures Jiyeon is probably already bored out of her wits waiting for her.  
  
Jiyeon lets out a squee when Jieun goes back to her, "Well? I told you!" she cries.  
  
The glee is contagious, and Jieun finds herself giggling and clinging to Jiyeon.  
  
"He's so cute," she gushes.  
  
" _You're_  so cute," Jiyeon gushes right back, pinching one of Jieun's chubby cheeks.  
  
  
  
  
"Do you think of kissing Youngbae-oppa sometimes?" Jiyeon asks one time, after lights out.  
  
"What?" Jieun hisses in the dark. "What?!"  
  
Jiyeon giggles softly, "Kissing Youngbae-oppa, do you imagine doing it?"  
  
Jieun feels all her blood rush to her cheeks. "Sometimes," she admits softly.  
  
"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Jiyeon asks.  
  
"No," Jieun whispers back. "Have you?"  
  
"No," Jiyeon answers, shifting on her bed. And then, after some rustling of sheets, and a pause, "Do you want to try?"  
  
Jieun's head turns around, and she lets out a tiny yelp because Jiyeon's face is kind of suddenly peeking at her from over the top bunk.  
  
"Sshhh," Jiyeon whispers.  
  
"You surprised me," she says, sitting up.  
  
Jiyeon grins, "Sorry."  
  
Jieun smiles back at her.  
  
"Do you want to try?" Jiyeon softly asks again, and Jieun can tell from the moonlight peeking through their bedroom window that Jiyeon is looking directly at her.  
  
Jieun is quiet for a few seconds before she answers, "Okay."  
  
Jiyeon silently climbs down from the top bunk, and crawls into bed and under the covers with her.  
  
"How do we do this?" Jieun whispers once they're all settled cozily.  
  
Jiyeon shrugs, "I guess we touch our lips like this?"  
  
And then her face slowly moves towards Jieun's until their noses are touching. Jiyeon stares at Jieun's eyes for a second before closing them and finally putting her mouth on Jieun's. After a few seconds of lip-touching, Jiyeon pulls away.  
  
"I don't think we did that right," Jieun murmurs.  
  
"In the movies, they kind of open their mouth like this," Jiyeon says softly, putting her lips on Jieun's again, but this time slowly parting them.  
  
"Oh," Jieun whispers, following suit, unconsciously moving closer towards Jiyeon.  
  
And then they're kissing, and Jieun can't help but think,  _this feels kind of nice_.  
  
  
  
  
They don't really talk about it, but they do it again. And again.   
  
And, well, again.  
  
"You make cute noises when we kiss," Jiyeon jokes one time.  
  
"Shut up," Jieun blushes, lightly slapping her friend on her shoulder.  
  
Jiyeon giggles, and Jieun decides those are cute noises as well, she opens her mouth to point that out, but before she could say anything, Jiyeon's lips are on hers again, and she couldn't be bothered to do anything else with her mouth apart from kissing Jiyeon back.  
  
  
  
  
They graduate eventually. Jieun actually (finally) gets to kiss Youngbae on graduation day, but only on the cheek, after she confesses, which she does only because Jiyeon insists. ("You've liked him for three years," Jiyeon had said. "You won't lose anything.")  
  
Jiyeon, on the other hand, gets a boyfriend a month into college and writes to Jieun all about it.  
  
"You kiss better though," Jiyeon had written in her familiar, uneven scrawl. "But don't tell anyone!"  
  
Jieun laughs when she reads it, even as she wonders what her first kiss with a boy will be like.  
  
"You say that now!" is what she teasingly writes back to Jiyeon.   
  
But truthfully, she thinks that life will move on, but she will always have that shared, fond secret that nothing and no one else will ever compare to. She figures Jiyeon most definitely feels the same.  
  
  
  
//


End file.
